


We're the ashes on the ground

by xX__Eli_Sev__Xx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx/pseuds/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo aver ucciso Magnussen, Sherlock è partito per la missione in Europa Dell'Est, ma al contrario di quanto era stato previsto da Mycroft, dopo soli cinque mesi, il consulente investigativo torna a Londra per riprendere la sua vita da dove l'aveva lasciata. Eppure, una volta tornato a Baker Street, nulla è come lo ricordava. La missione lo ha distrutto e sa bene che ciò che ha dovuto subire cambierà per sempre la sua vita e al contrario di quanto aveva pensato, anche il suo amico John Watson, la sua unica certezza in quel mondo fragile come un castello di carte, non è più lo stesso. Il suo matrimonio è andato a rotoli, distrutto da una tragedia, e la sofferenza che lo attanaglia è tale che sembra averlo fatto tornare quello di una volta: soffocato dalla sofferenza e dai ricordi, esattamente come dopo il congedo dall’Afghanistan. Nonostante tutto ciò che hanno passato, riusciranno ad essere nuovamente lì l’uno per l’altro? E riusciranno a tornare ad essere Sherlock e John?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're the ashes on the ground

 

 _We're burning out, we're burning down_  
We're the ashes on the ground  
We're burning out, we're burning down  
We've fallen underground

**_Circles – Ludovico Einaudi e Greta Sbavo Bech_ **

 

 Sherlock si trascinò con passo pensate su per le scale del suo appartamento.

 Il viaggio di ritorno dall’Europa dell’Est era stato spossante. Per non parlare della missione stessa, che se possibile era stata peggiore rispetto alla prima.

 Certo, Holmes non poteva lamentarsi: al contrario di quanto previsto dal fratello maggiore poco prima della sua partenza, era riuscito a sopravvivere. Ed era molto meglio essere completamente distrutti ma vivi, piuttosto che morti in qualche bunker sotterraneo in qualche paesino sperduto in Lettonia.

 Ciò non toglieva, però, che avesse bisogno di qualche di riposo per potersi riprendere completamente, sia fisicamente che mentalmente. Il lavoro sotto copertura era stato spossante: era stato sottoposto a prove indicibili, a lavori che rasentavano l’inumano e ancora adesso, dopo mesi, incubi terribili lo tormentavano quasi ogni notte.

 Durante il periodo passato in Polonia, poco prima che Mycroft lo trovasse e lo tirasse fuori dai guai, trasferendolo in un ospedale vicino a Varsavia, aveva dovuto assistere all’assassinio di un’intera famiglia. Non aveva potuto fare nulla per avvertirli, perciò quando gli uomini dell’MI6 erano arrivati, era già troppo tardi: tutta la famiglia era stata trucidata. Aveva tentato di impedire ai terroristi del gruppo in cui si era infiltrato di uccidere almeno i tre bambini, ottenendo il solo risultato di essere scoperto e torturato e poi costretto a guardare mentre i tre ragazzini venivano sottoposti allo stesso trattamento fino a che non erano morti.

 Accompagnato da quei ricordi terribili, entrò nel suo appartamento e nemmeno si disturbò ad aprire le imposte: era troppo stanco per fare qualsiasi cosa che non fosse raggiungere la sua stanza e mettersi a letto. Perciò percorse il corridoio, gettò il cappotto e la sciarpa su una sedia e senza nemmeno sfilarsi il completo, si rintanò sotto le coperte e cadde in un sonno profondo, distrutto e a pezzi dopo ciò che aveva vissuto negli ultimi mesi.

 

* * *

 

 John, non appena ebbe aperto la porta d’ingresso a Baker Street, venne accolto da una sorridente signora Hudson. Sembrava che la donna lo stesse aspettando sulla porta sapendo che sarebbe tornato da Dublino intorno a quell’ora, per essere certa di incontrarlo prima che si rintanasse per l’ennesima volta nel suo appartamento.

 Erano mesi che il medico si era rinchiuso in casa per uscirne solo per andare al lavoro e fare la spesa. Non voleva vedere nessuno e non voleva parlare con nessuno: aveva rifiutato le visite di Lestrade, di Molly e Mike, che avevano provato a cercarlo per parlargli e spingere ad uscire. Ma l’unica cosa che Watson voleva era essere lasciato in pace. Voleva rimanere solo, a casa sua, l’unico posto in cui potesse essere se stesso, imbronciato o furioso, triste o apatico.

 Dopo la partenza di Sherlock tutto era andato a rotoli. Il suo matrimonio, la sua vita… e l’unica cosa che avrebbe voluto, sarebbe stata tornare indietro, magari al suo primo incontro con Sherlock, quando tutto era ancora perfetto e lui non era andato in pezzi dopo ciò che aveva dovuto passare. Ormai, era consapevole, non esisteva più John Watson. Esistevano solo più dei resti di se stesso, di quello che una volta era stato un uomo e che adesso non era altro che un ceppo consumato dal dolore e dal tempo, di cui ben presto non sarebbe rimasto altro che cenere.

 «Buongiorno, signora Hudson.» salutò, accennando un sorriso stanco e poggiando a terra la valigia, tornando in sé per fare una buona impressione alla padrona di casa.

 La donna avanzò e sorprendentemente lo abbracciò. «Bentornato, caro.» lo salutò. «Sono felice di vederti. Com’è andato il viaggio? Harry come sta?»

 «Sta bene, la ringrazio. E il viaggio è stato rinvigorente.» rispose lui, ricambiando la stretta. Quando si separarono, accennò un sorriso. «Lei sta bene?»

 «Oh, sì, va tutto a meraviglia!» esclamò la donna, accarezzandogli le guance e sorridendo, se possibile, ancora di più.

 «È successo qualcosa?» domandò il dottore, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 La signora Hudson sorrise. «È tornato.» squittì. «Finalmente, dopo mesi, è di nuovo a casa.»

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Chi?»

 «Sherlock.»

 Gli occhi del medico si spalancarono e il suo cuore accelerò, quasi si fosse accesa in lui un barlume di speranza. Sherlock era vivo. Era tornato ed era di nuovo lì con lui, a Baker Street. Proprio come ai vecchi tempi.

 «Dovresti andare da lui.» fece notare a padrona di casa. «Ti sta aspettando.»

 Un sorriso fece capolino sulle sue labbra di Watson. Dimenticò la valigia e il viaggio a Dublino, la tristezza e la solitudine degli ultimi mesi, e salì le scale di corsa.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock si voltò, spaventato dal rumore della porta dell’appartamento che si spalancava. Sapeva che John sarebbe tornato dal Dublino quel giorno – la signora Hudson glielo aveva detto – ma impiegò comunque qualche secondo a mettere a fuoco la sua figura, ferma sulla soglia. Era cambiato così tanto negli ultimi mesi, che era quasi difficile riconoscerlo. Era più magro, un leggero strato di barba gli incorniciava le labbra e gli accarezzava le guance e sembrava più pallido del solito… ma era sempre John. Il suo John.

 «Ciao, John» disse Sherlock dolcemente, quasi quel nome fosse come una poesia che aveva bisogno di essere liberata dalla sua mente e decantata perché rimasta nel silenzio per troppo tempo.

 Il medico non appena udì l’amico pronunciare il suo nome, lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò.

 Holmes dapprima rimase spiazzato di fronte a quella reazione… nessuno dei due aveva mai amato particolarmente i contatti fisici, che presumevano una particolare intimità tra le parti… ma era anche vero che tra i due quell’intimità c’era stata sin dal primo istante, perciò il consulente investigativo decise di ricambiare la stretta, circondandogli le spalle con le braccia e abbandonandosi alla sensazione dei loro corpi a contatto. 

 In quei sei terribili mesi passati lontani da casa, aveva rinunciato a qualsiasi contatto umano – dato che sarebbe stato troppo rischioso sia per la missione che per la sua vita intrattenere anche solo una semplice conversazione con qualcuno – e non poteva negare che gli fosse mancato sentire qualcuno vicino a sé in quel modo.

 In quel momento la vicinanza John lo fece sentire veramente a casa, al sicuro e felice, un sentimento che negli ultimi mesi non era più riuscito a provare. Riuscì persino ad ignorare il dolore che aveva attraversato il suo corpo – ancora provato dalla missione e coperto di ferite di ogni genere – quando era entrato in contatto con quello di John. In quel momento non importava il dolore: solo che John fosse lì con lui e lo stesse abbracciando, permettendogli di percepire il suo calore e la sua vicinanza.

 «Stai bene?» domandò il medico, senza allontanarsi.

 «Sì.» rispose Sherlock. «Invece il fatto che tu abbia riportato le tue cose a Baker Street, che sia dimagrito così tanto, che stia zoppicando e che il tuo leggero tremore alla mano sia tornato, mi fanno pensare che qualcosa non vada.» fece notare. «Cos’è successo?» chiese e tentò di allontanarsi per guardarlo negli occhi.

 John aumentò la pressione della stretta. «No.» lo bloccò. «Mi sei mancato così tanto… ora che sei qui non allontanarti.»

 Holmes non poté trattenere un sorriso. Tornò a stringere il suo amico, chiudendo gli occhi e beandosi di quel contatto.

 Quando Watson si allontanò, i loro occhi si incontrarono e sulle labbra di entrambi fece capolino un sorriso.

 «Avresti potuto avvertirmi del tuo ritorno.» fece notare John.

 «Sono tornato solo due giorni fa e credimi sono sorpreso quanto te. La missione si è rivelata più breve di quanto previsto, ma tu eri a Dublino per vedere Harry, non avrei di certo potuto chiederti di interrompere la visita a tua sorella per tornare qui.» spiegò, poi fece spallucce. «Anche perché non vado da nessuna parte. Non c’era nessuna fretta.»

 Gli occhi del dottore si spalancarono. «Niente più missioni?»

 «No. Ho scontato completamente la mia pena. Niente più missioni lontano da Londra.» rispose Sherlock. «Ma adesso torniamo a te. Non posso nascondere che mi ha sorpreso vedere che eri tornato a vivere qui. E sei alquanto trasandato.»

 «Ma ti sei visto? Sei tutto pelle e ossa.» disse John.

 «Sì, ma io ero in missione sotto copertura, non qui a Londra» fece notare, con un mezzo sorriso.

 Watson annuì. «Giusto.»

 «Allora?» lo incalzò Holmes. «Qual è il problema?»

 John sospirò e si schiarì la voce. «Io e Mary ci siamo lasciati.»

 «Oh… Mi… mi dispiace.» sfuggì a Holmes. «E la bambina?»

 Il medico non poté nascondere le lacrime che gli appannarono la vista. «Lei è… è nata morta. Non c’è stato nulla da fare.» spiegò abbassando lo sguardo. «E poi il… il matrimonio… _noi_ … non poteva funzionare. È andato tutto a rotoli e non abbiamo avuto altra scelta che porre fine a ogni cosa.»

 Sherlock impallidì. «Mio Dio, John… non hai idea di quanto mi dispiaccia.» mormorò sospirando mestamente all’idea di quanto il suo amico dovesse aver sofferto in quei mesi. «Posso fare qualcosa?»

 «Sei vivo e sei tornato. È già qualcosa.» replicò John, avendo recuperato il controllo di sé. «Mi dispiace solo che tu ti sia sacrificato per una causa persa e per Mary quando nemmeno-»   

 Il consulente investigativo lo interruppe. «No.» lo bloccò «Non azzardarti nemmeno a pensarlo, John. Quello che ho fatto, l’ho fatto perché tu e Mary poteste essere felici e formare la famiglia che desideravate da tanto.»

 «Infatti.» confermò l’altro. «Il problema è che è stato tutto vano.»

 «Nessuno poteva sapere che sarebbe andata così.»

 «Avremmo potuto immaginarlo.» replicò Watson. «Il mio matrimonio ha cominciato ad andare a rotoli quando Mary ti ha sparato. Avrei dovuto capirlo e lasciarla prima di arrivare a questo.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo e prese posto sulla sua poltrona. «Non l’avresti fatto.» disse «Lei era incinta di tua figlia e tu non l’avresti mai abbandonata. Non sei un uomo di così poco valore, John.»

 Il medico sospirò e prese posto di fronte a Sherlock, sulla propria poltrona. «Ti prego, non parliamone più.» lo implorò. «Non voglio parlarne. È finita, voglio solo dimenticare.»

 «Ok.»

 «Scommetto che se ti chiedessi di parlarmi della tua missione mi risponderesti che sono questioni top secret.» proseguì il dottore, abbozzando un sorriso.

 Sherlock sorrise a sua volta. «Sì.» confermò. «E ti direi anche che dopo aver passato cinque mesi a smantellare una rete terroristica in Lettonia e una in Polonia, dando la caccia a serial killer e terroristi alquanto incapaci, non vedevo l’ora di tornare a casa.»

 Ovviamente le parole top secret tra loro non avevano senso. Nulla era top secret quando si trattava di Sherlock Holmes e John Watson.

 John ridacchiò. «Quindi si sbagliava.»

 «Chi?» chiese Holmes, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 «Mycroft.»

 «Oh, sì. Si sbagliava di grosso.» replicò il consulente investigativo con evidente soddisfazione. «E mi sono anche premurato di farglielo sapere non appena l’ho rivisto.»

 «Immagino la sua espressione.»

 «Oh, non puoi immaginare quanto sia stato glorioso quel momento.»

 I due esplosero in una risata. Quando il silenzio tornò ad avvolgere il salotto, rimasero per qualche secondo ad osservarsi, studiandosi a vicenda dopo cinque soffocanti mesi di lontananza e di silenzio.

 «Sono felice che tu sia tornato a Baker Street.» disse Sherlock, rompendo il silenzio. Poi si affrettò ad aggiungere: «Con questo non voglio dire che sono felice che la tua storia con Mary non sia andata come speravi, solo che-»

 «Anche io sono felice di essere tornato.» lo interruppe John, sorridendo.

 Holmes sorrise. «Siamo di nuovo io e te contro il resto del mondo?»

 «Sì.» replicò il dottore. «Siamo di nuovo io e te.»

 

* * *

 

 Per festeggiare il ritorno a casa di Sherlock, i due coinquilini decisero di andare da Angelo per una cena la sera seguente, come non facevano da tanto tempo. Il proprietario del ristorante concesse loro il solito tavolo accanto alla finestra e i due presero posto; dopo aver ordinato, rimasero per un lungo momento ad osservarsi a vicenda, sorridendosi senza parlare.

 «Quanto tempo è passato?» domandò John ad un tratto.

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Da cosa?»

 «Dalla nostra prima cena qui.»

 Il consulente investigativo sorrise. «Cinque anni, cinque mesi e due giorni.»

 John rise. «Però» sbottò, ammirato. «Conservi proprio ogni cosa.»

 Angelo tornò con i piatti, porgendoli ai due e congedandosi con un sorriso. I coinquilini cominciarono a mangiare, lanciandosi sguardi fugaci di tanto in tanto, sperando che l’altro non li notasse.

 Watson ad un tratto poggiò la forchetta accanto al piatto e abbassò lo sguardo sulla mano sinistra, aprendo e chiudendo le dita per scacciare il dolore che l’aveva attraversata. Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, inspirando profondamente.

 «Tutto bene?» chiese Sherlock.

 John annuì, continuando a muovere le dita.

 Holmes sospirò. «Aspetta» disse e prese la mano dell’amico tra le proprie, massaggiandola con le dita, sotto lo sguardo confuso del medico. «Non dovresti muoverla in questo modo se la sensibilità diminuisce. Devi massaggiarla delicatamente fino a che il formicolio non si calma.» spiegò, senza staccare gli occhi dalla mano dell’amico. Quando li risollevò, sorrise. «Sei un medico, dovresti saperlo.»

 «Oggi è il mio giorno libero.» scherzò John, mentre una leggere scosse elettrica gli attraversava il braccio, partendo da dove la mano di Sherlock era entrata in contatto con la sua. Si schiarì la voce, tentando di nascondere l’imbarazzo e abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Va meglio?» chiese Sherlock dopo un momento.

 Il dottore annuì. «Grazie.»

 Entrambi indugiarono per un lungo instante, le mani a contatto, le dita che si accarezzavano delicatamente.

 Alla fine, il consulente investigativo si voltò e tornò a mangiare il suo piatto di pasta, lasciando andare la mano dell’amico e osservandolo mentre poggiava la schiena allo schienale della poltrona su cui erano seduti e abbassava lo sguardo, abbandonando la sua insalata, senza più toccarla.

 «Andiamo» disse Sherlock, indicando il piatto di John con una forchetta. «Una volta ero io a non toccare cibo. Non dirmi che adesso i ruoli si sono invertiti.»

 John sospirò. «Non ho fame.»

 «Ma dovresti mangiare.»

 «Lo so.» confermò il dottore. «Ma non ho fame.»

 Rassegnato, il consulente investigativo annuì e riprese a gustarsi la sua cena.

 

* * *

 

 «Per l’amor del cielo, Lestrade!» esclamò Sherlock, percorrendo il corridoio dell’imponente villa vittoriana, diretto verso la stanza da letto della vittima. «Possibile che né tu, né quegli inetti dei tuoi agenti riusciate a spiegarmi cosa diavolo sia successo?»

 Greg scosse il capo e sospirò, sconsolato. «Te l’ho detto, sembra un omicidio-suicidio, ma le tracce lasciando intendere che ci fosse una terza persona sulla scena, prima del nostro arrivo.»

 «Allora evidentemente non è un omicidio-suicidio, ma un duplice omicidio, no?» chiese, sbuffando sonoramente.

 John si voltò verso l’Ispettore e gli rivolse uno sguardo comprensivo. «Scusalo, Greg.»

 «Non c’è problema.» assicurò l’Ispettore. «In fondo sono felice che sia tornato.»

 Watson rise. «Già, lo siamo tutti.» concluse, poi lo seguì all’interno della stanza della vittima, preceduto da Sherlock.

 I tre si bloccarono sulla soglia, inorridendo di fronte alla scena che si erano trovati di fronte. I corpi dei due coniugi erano coperti di sangue. La moglie era sdraiata sul letto, la gola tagliata, il corpo immobile e pallido, a contrasto con le lenzuola impregnate del suo sangue denso e scarlatto, ancora fresco; il marito era stato impiccato a una delle travi del controsoffitto e il suo corpo era ancora legato al cappio che era stato ricavato da una spessa fune marrone scuro.

 «Oh, mio Dio…» sfuggì a John.

 «Già.» confermò Lestrade. «La cameriera li ha trovati così questa mattina. L’abbiamo interrogata, ma non potrebbe essere stata lei. È troppo minuta e non avrebbe potuto sollevare da sola il corpo dell’uomo. Inoltre non aveva nessun movente e un alibi che è stato confermato.»

 Watson annuì, poi si volse verso il corpo dell’uomo. «Non può essere stato un suicidio.» affermò indicando il pavimento. «Manca la sedia. Come potrebbe essere arrivato fin lassù senza una sedia? Chiunque l’abbia ucciso deve averla rimessa a posto.»

 Due uomini della scientifica, intanto si stavano operando per tirare giù il corpo del marito. Tagliarono il cappio e poi adagiarono l’uomo sul pavimento, scostandosi per permettere a Watson di analizzarlo.

 Il medico si chinò su di lui e la prima cosa che fece fu sollevargli un braccio. «È morto da più di tre ore, è già in rigor mortis.» dichiarò, poi gli sollevò le sopracciglia, studiando i suoi occhi. «Non c’è emorragia petecchiale.» fece passare una mano dietro il suo collo e lo tastò. «E l’osso del collo non è spezzato, quindi non è morto impiccato o per asfissia.» concluse e si rimise in piedi, poi si voltò verso il comodino. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e si avvicinò. Osservò il bicchiere che ci era poggiato sopra e si chinò, annusandolo. Si ritrasse immediatamente. «Potrei sbagliarmi, ma credo che si tratti di avvelenamento da cianuro.» disse, tornando accanto a Lestrade.

 «Cianuro?»

 «Sì. Non lascia segni ed è un veleno che agisce rapidamente.» confermò. «Forse chiunque sia l’autore dell’omicidio sapeva che avrebbe dovuto neutralizzare prima il marito per poi sbarazzarsi della moglie.»

 «Magari è un delitto passionale.» azzardò Lestrade. «Altrimenti perché avvelenare lui e trucidare lei in questo modo?»

 John fece spallucce, poi si voltò verso Holmes. «Tu che ne pensi, Sherlock?»

 Il consulente investigativo era ancora in piedi sulla soglia della stanza e stava osservando la scena con occhi sgranati, pallido come un cencio. Sembrava sconvolto di fronte a quella scena, non tanto per il cadavere dell’uomo, quanto per quello della moglie, coperto di sangue e con la gola squarciata.

 «Sherlock?» lo chiamò Greg.

 Holmes non si mosse, continuò a tenere lo sguardo fisso sul corpo della donna, senza muovere un muscolo o parlare.

 L’Ispettore e il medico si scambiarono uno sguardo fugace, perplessi di fronte al silenzio di Sherlock, che di solito si lanciava in spiegazioni e deduzioni a ruota libera, senza nemmeno dar loro la possibilità di porre domande.

 Ad un tratto, il consulente investigativo sembrò rianimarsi. Un brivido lo scosse violentemente, lui abbassò lo sguardo e subito dopo corse fuori dalla stanza.

 «Ma cosa gli prende?» domandò Lestrade.

 John fece spallucce e senza aggiungere altro uscì a sua volta.

 

* * *

 

 Quando John e Greg uscirono dalla villa, notarono che Anderson e Donovan stavano ridacchiando, poggiati a una voltante della polizia, ma che di Sherlock non c’era traccia. Eppure in casa non c’era e non poteva essere andato lontano.

 «Se cercate lo strambo sta vomitando lì dietro.» disse Donovan, indicando la siepe accanto alla scalinata d’ingresso.

 «E non hai pensato di andare a vedere come sta?» ringhiò Greg, scendendo le scale insieme a John, per raggiungere il consulente investigativo.

 «Non mi pagano per fargli da balia.» replicò Sally.

 L’Ispettore la fulminò con uno sguardo e lei smise immediatamente di ridere.

 John oltrepassò la siepe.

 Sherlock stava tossendo convulsamente, un braccio chiuso intorno al petto, all’altezza dello stomaco, l’altra mano poggiata al muro accanto a sé per non cadere a terra.

 Watson si avvicinò. «Ehi…» disse e gli poggiò una mano sulla schiena, accarezzandola delicatamente per rassicurarlo.

 Sherlock tossì ancora, il corpo scosso da tremori. Quando i conati si furono calmati, prese a fare respiri profondi, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e poggiando la schiena alla parete.

 John gli scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte e gli allentò la sciarpa. «Meglio?»

 Lui annuì, continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi.

 «Ho chiamato un taxi.» affermò Lestrade, avvicinandosi. Sherlock tentò di protestare, ma lui lo bloccò. «Non fare storie, Sherlock. Devi metterti a letto, sei uno straccio.» sentendo ridacchiare alle sue spalle, il poliziotto si voltò. «Donovan! Anderson!» ringhiò, sollevando una mano ad indicare la villa. «Se non volete perdere il posto vi consigli di tornare dentro e fare il vostro lavoro. Adesso!» le risate si fermarono e si udirono i due allontanarsi.

 Quando Lestrade si voltò, John gli rivolse uno sguardo carico di gratitudine.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock e John arrivarono a casa venti minuti più tardi.

 Il medico pagò il tassista e aiutò l’amico a scendere dall’auto e salire le scale, reggendolo per i fianchi perché non cadesse. Una volta nell’appartamento, dopo avergli tolto la giacca, lo accompagnò nella sua stanza, controllando che si mettesse a letto. Chiuse le persiane per evitare che la luce penetrasse nella camera e infastidisse Holmes, poi prese posto al suo fianco, accarezzandogli il capo.

 «Avresti potuto dirmi che non ti sentivi bene.» disse dopo un momento.

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «Stavo bene questa mattina.»

 «Vedo.» replicò John, sarcasticamente. Poi sospirò. «Forse è un po’ di influenza. Passerà in un paio di giorni, ma devi stare a riposo.»

 «Non è influenza.»

 Il medico aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Come fai a dirlo?»

 «Lo so.»

 «Sì, ma come fai a dirlo.»

 Sherlock sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. «È solo che…» scosse il capo. «Prima, alla villa, io…» si interruppe nuovamente. Non poteva rivelare a John che si era sentito male dopo aver visto quella donna con la gola tagliata, altrimenti avrebbe dovuto spiegare il perché. Il che avrebbe portato a parlare della missione e…

 «Ti ha ricordato qualcosa che è successo in missione?» domandò John.

  _Troppo tardi,_ pensò Sherlock. Puntò gli occhi in quelli di John e alla fine annuì. Che senso aveva mentire, ormai? Prima o poi John avrebbe scoperto tutto in ogni caso.

 «Vuoi parlarne?»

 Sherlock ringraziò mentalmente l’amico per quella domanda. «No, preferisco di no.» rispose. «Ti basti sapere che non è influenza e che sono solo emersi dei brutti ricordi. Tutto qui.»

 «Tutto qui?» chiese Watson di rimando. «Stavi vomitando. Quello che hai visto deve averti sconvolto e i ricordi di cui parli dovevano essere terribili se ti hanno procurato una reazione del genere.»

 Sherlock volse lo sguardo e chiuse gli occhi, reprimendo altri ricordi che minacciavano di tornare a galla e soffocarlo. Lo facevano già ogni notte dato che non riusciva a controllare la sua mente mentre dormiva, perciò non poteva permettere loro di farlo anche durante il giorno. Doveva provare a controllarsi, doveva _riuscirci_.

 «Non ti costringerò a parlarmene.» aggiunse John, accarezzandogli un braccio. «Ma sappi che sarò qui quando vorrai farlo.»

 Sherlock risollevò lo sguardo e incontrò gli occhi blu del medico. Accennò un sorriso. «Grazie.»

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock era fermo di fronte allo specchio, la camicia tra le mani, intento ad osservare le cicatrici che gli martoriavano il petto e le braccia. Alcune – quelle vecchie di qualche anno e già rimarginate – erano soltanto tracce argentee sulla sua pelle nivea e marmorea, mentre altre, ancora in via di guarigione, color cremisi, contrastavano in modo spaventoso con il pallore della sua carnagione. Altri segni che si sarebbe portato dietro per tutta la vita. Altri ricordi, altri incubi, altri pesi insopportabili.

 La prova che tutto ciò che aveva vissuto l’aveva segnato profondamente era ciò che era successo sulla scena del crimine la settimana precedente. Aveva perso il controllo per qualche secondo e i ricordi l’avevano oppresso e soffocato, tanto da impedirgli di respirare o pensare lucidamente.

 L’uomo sospirò, tornando alla realtà. Sollevò la camicia, pronto ad infilarsela per dedicarsi poi ai suoi esperimenti, ma un rumore lo fece sobbalzare. Si interruppe, la camicia aperta sul petto, e si voltò verso il corridoio.

 John era immobile al centro del corridoio, pallido, gli occhi sgranati. La busta della spesa che prima teneva fra le mani era caduta rovinosamente a terra con un tonfo sordo.

 Sherlock trasalì. L’aveva visto… aveva visto le cicatrici e tutto ciò che aveva tentato di nascondergli negli ultimi due anni, dopo il suo ritorno dal finto suicidio. Prima che potesse parlare o tentare di spiegare, John si era già mosso, sparendo dal corridoio e dirigendosi giù per le scale.

 «John!» lo chiamò, seguendolo di corsa. «John, aspetta! Fermati!» scese le scale e lo afferrò poco prima che riuscisse ad aprire la porta e lasciare la casa. Lo tirò verso di sé, bloccandolo contro la parete e poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle per tenerlo fermo.

 «Lasciami andare» ansimò Watson.

 «Calmati.»

 «No!» ringhiò, alzando la voce. «Ti ho detto che devi lasciarmi, Sherlock!» tentò di allontanarsi da lui, ansimando, sempre più pallido.

 Le mani di Holmes si chiusero intorno ai suoi polsi. «Aspetta.» disse con voce ferma.

 John scosse il capo. «Cosa…?» ansimò, imponendosi di calmarsi, prima che la signora Hudson uscisse a controllare cosa stesse succedendo. Abbassò lo sguardo sul petto di Sherlock, ancora esposto di fronte a sé. Osservò ogni cicatrice, ogni singolo segno e bruciatura. «È successo durante la missione? È questo che ti tormenta e che ti ha fa stare così male?»  

 Sherlock sospirò. «È una lunga storia.»

 «Non mi importa! Voglio che mi spieghi!» esclamò. «Spiegami chi è stato a… chi è stato a ridurti così.»

 Sherlock sospirò e dopo un momento annuì. «D’accordo, ma torniamo di sopra. Non voglio che la signora Hudson senta ciò che sto per dirti.» concluse, poi notando che John non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal suo petto, si abbottonò la camicia. Sospirò, poi gli fece cenno di precederlo su per le scale. Quando John avanzò, Sherlock lo seguì e insieme si avviarono verso il piano superiore.

 

 I due coinquilini entrarono in salotto, prendendo posto sulle poltrone. John rimase in attesa e dopo qualche minuto di completo silenzio e qualche domanda per incalzarlo, Sherlock raccontò tutto. Della prima missione e della seconda. Delle torture e del lavoro sotto copertura. Delle prove a cui aveva dovuto sottoporsi e delle cicatrici. Spiegò ogni cosa, non soffermandosi troppo sui particolari, ma fu abbastanza specifico da lasciarli intendere al dottore, che intanto ascoltava, senza parole.

 Quando Holmes ebbe concluso il racconto, John si decise a parlare. «Ma perché hai accettato? Perché non sei rimasto in prigione, invece di partire per quella missione, sapendo che ti avrebbero sottoposto a una cosa del genere?»

 «Non avevo scelta.» spiegò Sherlock. «Rimanere in prigione non era un’opzione.»

 «Perché no?»

 «Perché sarei stato completamente inutile da lì.»

 Gli occhi di John si spalancarono per la sorpresa. «E da morto saresti stato più utile?» domandò «Perché ti rendi conto che saresti potuto morire, vero?»

 Il consulente investigativo sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo.

 John rimase spiazzato di fronte a quel silenzio e un’idea, rapida come il battito d’ali di una farfalla, si fece strada nella sua mente, serpeggiando tra i suoi pensieri e soffocandoli tra le sue spire. Capì che il giorno della partenza, sei mesi prima, alla pista, Sherlock gli aveva fornito tutti gli indizi e che erano sempre stati lì, sotto il suo naso.

_Dato che questa sembra essere l’ultima conversazione che avrò con John Watson, ti dispiacerebbe concederci qualche minuto?_

_Dove andrai adesso?_

  _In missione sotto copertura in qualche paese dell’Europa dell’Est._

  _Per quanto?_

_Sei mesi._

_E poi?_

_Chi lo sa?_

«Oh, mio Dio…» sfuggì al dottore, che volse lo sguardo verso il camino, chiudendo gli occhi, mentre la consapevolezza si faceva lentamente strada in lui. Si portò una mano alla fronte e si massaggiò gli occhi. «Tu lo sapevi… stavi mentendo quando hai detto di non sapere cosa sarebbe successo.» un sospiro tremante lasciò le sue labbra. «Sapevi tutto… Dio… sapevi che saresti morto.»

 «Sì.» rispose Holmes, flebilmente.

 John sentì il cuore sprofondargli nel petto. «Perché non me l’hai detto?»

 «Cosa avrei potuto dirti, John?» domandò Sherlock di rimando. «Che stavo partendo per una missione suicida in Europa dell’Est da cui probabilmente non sarei più tornato? O che sarei morto e che quella sarebbe l’ultima volta in cui ci saremmo visti e parlati?»

 «Avevo il diritto di sapere.» ringhiò il medico, incontrando il suo sguardo.

 «No, invece.» lo smentì con sguardo risoluto. «Non volevo e non potevo dirtelo. Non potevo farti una cosa del genere.»

 «Perché no?»

 «Perché…» Sherlock si interruppe, abbassando lo sguardo.

 Il dottore cercò i suoi occhi e lo incalzò. «Perché…?»

 Il consulente investigativo, dopo un momento di silenzio, risollevò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di John. «Perché ti preso il polso.» rispose flebilmente.

 «Cosa?» domandò John, confuso.

 «Sulla pista, prima di partire… ti ho preso il polso.» ripeté Sherlock. «Era accelerato.»

 Watson deglutì a vuoto. «Quindi?» chiese. Sapeva dove l’amico sarebbe andato a parare. Sapeva bene dove quel discorso avrebbe condotto. Eppure, tentò di dissimulare. Perché Sherlock non poteva aver capito. Era impossibile, era stato attento a non lasciar trapelare nulla. Si impegnato per nasconderlo.

 «Polso accelerato… pupille dilatate… ho sempre sostenuto che l’amore fosse una reazione chimica. E in quanto tale non mi è indifferente.» mormorò Sherlock, al quale la reazione del medico non era sfuggita. «Sono a conoscenza di ciò provi per me.»

 John trattene il fiato e per un momento sembrò disorientato. Sherlock sapeva. Il suo peggiore incubo si era appena realizzato di fronte ai suoi occhi. Adesso l’avrebbe cacciato, l’avrebbe respinto, perché lui non provava lo stesso e non l’avrebbe più voluto. Ed era tutta colpa sua. Aveva rovinato ogni cosa.

 Il medico si impose di mantenere il controllo e scattò in piedi, dando le spalle al consulente investigativo, per tentare di nascondere il leggero rossore che gli aveva colorato le guance.

 «Non so di cosa parli.» disse schiarendosi la voce.

 «Me ne sono accorto nel periodo che hai passato qui, dopo aver scoperto la verità riguardo il passato di Mary.» spiegò Holmes, mettendosi in piedi a sua volta e muovendo qualche passo verso di lui. «Il modo in cui mi guardi, il modo in cui mi parli, il modo in cui reagisci quanto mi avvicino a te… ci sono tutti i segni.»

 «Ti sbagli.» replicò Watson, col fiato corto, quasi il suo stesso corpo stesse tentando di tradirlo. Com’erano arrivati a parlare di questo? Com’erano passati da ciò che era successo a Sherlock, ai sentimenti che John nutriva nei suoi confronti?

 Quando la mano di Sherlock scivolò in quella di John, riportandolo bruscamente alla realtà, il medico d’istinto scostò il braccio per impedirgli di toccarlo e raccogliere altre prove che gli avrebbero fatto intuire la verità. Non poteva rimanere lì, o si sarebbe tradito. Inspirò profondamente e si allontanò, muovendosi verso la porta dell’appartamento.

 Sherlock, però, fu più rapido: scattò in avanti e prima che il dottore potesse aprire completamente la porta, la chiuse con una spinta e intrappolò il corpo di John tra il proprio e il muro, in modo da impedirgli di andarsene e facendolo voltare verso di sé.

 I loro sguardi si incontrarono e i loro volti si ritrovarono a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro, i loro corpi quasi in contatto, così vicini da potersi toccare.

 Lo sguardo di Sherlock si soffermò sulle labbra di John, poi tornò sui suoi occhi. «Anche adesso ci sono i segni.» disse, parlando a bassa voce, poggiando i palmi sul legno della porta.

 «O forse mi stai semplicemente mettendo a disagio.» azzardò il dottore, deglutendo a vuoto, non potendo nascondere l’imbarazzo provocato da quella vicinanza.

 Sherlock accennò un sorriso e scosse il capo. «Se la mia vicinanza ti avesse messo a disagio, non mi avresti abbracciato appena tornato da Dublino.» fece notare. «È ben più di questo.»

 John abbassò lo sguardo. «Hai frainteso.» insistette.

 «No. So di avere ragione.» assicurò Holmes.

 «E perché ne saresti così sicuro?»

 Sherlock sorrise ancora. «Guardami.» disse. «Osserva.»

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia, poi fece come gli era stato chiesto. Fece scorrere lo sguardo sul volto di Sherlock, dai suoi occhi alle sue guance e dalle sue labbra al suo petto, studiano ogni particolare, ogni movimento, anche il più piccolo e ogni espressione.

 Il suo cuore perse un battito.

 Pupille dilatate.

 Guance imporporate.

 Respiro accelerato.

 Possibile che…?

 Sollevò una mano e la poggiò sul petto del consulente investigativo, all’altezza del cuore, poi chiuse gli occhi e rimase in ascolto. Il cuore di Sherlock stava galoppando sotto la stoffa leggera della camicia, sfiorando i polpastrelli di John, quasi gli stesse gridando che anche in quel caso tutti i segni erano proprio sotto il suo naso e che sarebbe bastato unire i puntini per arrivare alla soluzione.

 Ma era davvero possibile che Sherlock ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti? Che potesse provare le stesse cose che lui provava nei suoi confronti? Colui che si era sempre dichiarato distaccato dai sentimenti avrebbe davvero potuto provare qualcosa? E lui, John Watson, avrebbe potuto costituire l’eccezione per Sherlock Holmes?

 John risollevò lo sguardo sul volto dell’amico, puntandolo sui suoi occhi.  

 «Adesso capisci perché ho ucciso Magnussen e perché sono partito per quella missione?» chiese Sherlock in un sussurro, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli dell’amico. «Per lo stesso motivo per cui avevo messo in scena il mio suicidio ed ero partito per smantellare la rete di Moriarty…» fece una pausa e sospirò. «Perché provo lo stesso.»

 Gli occhi di Watson si colmarono di lacrime e gli ci volle qualche secondo per ricomporsi e recuperare la capacità di parlare. «Allora perché te ne sei andato? Perché sei partito per quella missione, invece di rimanere qui insieme a me?»

 «Perché dovevo proteggerti.» spiegò Sherlock.

 «Non ti avevo chiesto di farlo.» fece notare John. «Non volevo che rinunciassi un’altra volta alla tua vita. Non è giusto che tu abbia dovuto subire una cosa del genere a causa mia.»

 «Non è stata colpa tua.» affermò, accennando un sorriso rassicurante. «E comunque adesso sono qui, sempre che tu mi voglia.»

 «Mi stai chiedendo se ti voglio ancora?»

 «Sì. Perché?»

 «Perché è la domanda più stupida che tu mi abbia mai fatto.» replicò John.

 «Quindi è un sì?»

 «Sì. Ma certo. Come puoi dubitarne?» rispose Watson. Chiuse gli occhi ed esalò un lungo respiro, abbassando lo sguardo. «Ti voglio più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.»

 Sherlock a quelle parole sorrise e gli sollevò il volto con due dita, studiando i suoi occhi per qualche istante. Poi si mosse in avanti e poggiò le labbra su quelle di John.

 Fu un bacio semplice e casto, dolce e delicato quanto una carezza. Fu breve ma entrambi sospirarono di piacere quando le loro bocche entrarono in contatto, incastrandosi perfettamente le une sulle altre.

 Quando si separarono, Sherlock poggiò la fronte contro quella di John. Poi sollevò una mano e gli accarezzò una guancia. Si allontanò da lui e cercò il suo sguardo, sorridendo.

 «Com’è stato?» domandò.

 John gli accarezzò il petto e accennò un sorriso. «Straordinario.»

 «È valso l’attesa?»

 Il medico sospirò e aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Non lo so.» disse, poi sorrise maliziosamente. «Dovremmo rifarlo, giusto per esserne sicuri.»

 L’angolo delle labbra di Sherlock si sollevò, dando vita al più luminoso sorriso sghembo che avesse mai rivolto a John. Fece scorrere il pollice sul suo labbro inferiore, accarezzandolo delicatamente e fece saettare lo sguardo dalle labbra del dottore ai suoi occhi blu, colmi di gioia.

 «Hai ragione.» confermò.

 John annuì e circondando il collo di Sherlock con le braccia, riprese a baciarlo.

 Questa volta il bacio fu più profondo. Le labbra dei sue si dischiusero, permettendo alle loro lingue di sfiorarsi e di giocare l’una con l’altra. Le mani di Sherlock scesero sui fianchi di John, per tirarlo maggiormente verso di sé e approfondire il contatto fra i loro corpi, mentre le mani di John scendevano dal suo collo al suo petto, accarezzandolo e sfiorando i fasci di muscoli delle sue braccia, sotto la camicia leggera.

 Quando si separarono, entrambi avevano i respiri accelerati e il fiato corto. Non si allontanarono uno dall’altro neanche per un secondo: rimasero con le fronti a contatto, le labbra tanto vicine da sfiorarsi ad ogni respiro.

 «Letto» ansimò soltanto John. «Adesso»

 Holmes annuì e stretti l’uno all’altro percorsero il corridoio, raggiungendo la stanza del consulente investigativo. Sherlock fece sdraiare il medico sul materasso, posizionandosi sopra di lui, facendo leva con il ginocchio sul materasso per non schiacciare il dottore con il suo peso. Riprese a baciarlo, prendendogli il volto fra le mani e mordicchiandogli il labbro inferiore. Quando le sue mani raggiunsero l’orlo del maglione di Watson per sfilarglielo, lui lo fermò, poggiandogli una mano sul petto.

 «Aspetta» lo bloccò Watson con fiato corto.

 Holmes si puntellò sui gomiti per poterlo guardare negli occhi. «Che succede?»

 «Prima di andare avanti devi promettermi che non te ne andrai più... che non mi lascerai per andartene di nuovo in qualche missione suicida.» disse. «Se puoi promettermi questo, io mi concederò completamente a te. Ma prima devi promettermi che non mi lascerai ancora, Sherlock.»

 «Non ho intenzione di farlo. Non me ne andrò più.» replicò Sherlock e accarezzò i capelli di John con delicatezza. Sorrise dolcemente. «Non ti lascerò andare mai più, John.»

 «Allora puoi avermi. Puoi avere tutto me stesso… ogni singola parte di me. Da oggi in poi sarà completamente tua.» replicò il medico e intrecciò le gambe intorno alla vita di Sherlock, per tirarlo verso di sé. Gli circondò il collo con le braccia e affondò le dita nei suoi capelli. «Io non voglio altro che essere tuo.»

 «E io voglio essere tuo.» disse Sherlock, poggiando la fronte contro quella dell’amico. «Non voglio altro dal giorno in cui ti ho visto per la prima volta. Non ho mai desiderato nessun altro quanto voglio te in questo momento.»

 «Oh, Sherlock…» sussurrò John e poi lo baciò, tirandolo verso di sé.

 

 Quella notte, Sherlock e John si concessero l’uno all’altro per la prima volta. E fu il momento più bello e più dolce delle loro vite, dopo anni e anni di attesa e di lontananza. John baciò tutte le cicatrici di Sherlock con tenerezza e gentilezza, facendo suo ogni pezzo del passato di Sherlock, anche il più piccolo e insignificante. E Sherlock fece lo stesso con il medico, accogliendolo e concedendosi a lui completamente, come mai aveva fatto in tutta la sua vita.

 Entrambi sapevano che nulla avrebbe più potuto allontanarli ed erano consapevoli che nulla avrebbe più avuto importanza a parte loro due e il loro amore. Il passato aveva perso rilevanza di fronte al futuro che si stava aprendo di fronte ai due coinquilini, che, sapevano, sarebbe stato, finalmente, completamente loro.

 

 Il mattino seguente, quando si svegliarono, stretti l’uno all’altro, i corpi a contatto sotto le lenzuola, i due coinquilini si guardarono negli occhi per lungo tempo.

 Sherlock stava accarezzando la schiena del dottore con le dita, sfiorando la sua colonna vertebrale con delicatezza, provocandogli leggeri brividi di piacere e John gli stava sfiorando il petto con una mano, percorrendo i fasci di muscoli e le cicatrici con i polpastrelli. I loro occhi erano incatenati gli uni agli altri, blu nei blu, legati da una forza invisibile.

 Proprio come quella notte, anche in quel momento non avevano bisogno di parole. Ma d’altronde non n’era mai stato bisogno. Il loro amore, anche se era stato taciuto, adesso era per entrambi chiaro e limpido come l’aria. Sherlock e John sapevano di amarsi, perché, in fondo, era sempre stato così: i loro cuori si erano sempre appartenuti, così come le loro anime. Erano sempre stati completamente e indissolubilmente legati l’uno all’altro e quel legame, nonostante tutto, non si era mai spezzato, si era, anzi, rafforzato con il tempo, tanto da diventare potente più della lontananza e della separazione forzata che avevano subito.

 Dopo tutto ciò che avevano passato, entrambi credevano che non fosse rimasto più nulla dei vecchi Sherlock Holmes e John Watson, se non cenere e polvere. Eppure, in quel momento, guardandosi negli occhi, Sherlock e John si ritrovarono a vicenda e ad entrambi sembrò di rinascere dalle proprie ceneri grazie a quel singolo sguardo, che racchiudeva in sé tutto ciò che era stato per tanto tempo taciuto.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti :) Rieccomi qui con un’altra Johnlock♥ Lo so, non è granché, ne sono consapevole, ma volevo pubblicarla per avere una vostra opinione… spero che vi sia piaciuta, nonostante sia molto strana come fanfiction ^.^”  
> A presto, Eli♥


End file.
